Lost in Time
by Zayki
Summary: A second car crash leaves Rachel with little left of her life with Quinn, especially when her spouse can't remember their life together. Now Rachel has to begin re-building their life together from scratch. Future Fic. Faberry. Trans!Quinn. Boy!Quinn. Warnings: Transgendered character, Sexual Content. Not updated regularly.
1. Chapter 1: The Crash

Welcome to my fanfic!

**Summary:** A second car crash leaves Rachel with little left of her life with Quinn, especially when her spouse can't remember their life together. Now Rachel must begin to rebuild their lives. Future Fic. Faberry. Trans!Quinn. Transgendered character.

Just a couple notes before we get started:

1. I do not own anything related to Glee…obviously

2. This story will eventually contain mature themes, mainly sexual relations and possible violence.

3. This story contains a transgendered character.

In reference to number 3, I just wanted to say that depending on the state of the character's health the gender pronouns will switch back and forth. I'm not trying to be insensitive, but I'm trying to make the pronouns match to the character's current mental state. Sorry if this is confusing, it will be definitely resolved in later chapters.

Chapter 1 Rating: **PG**

* * *

**Lost in Time: Chapter 1**

"Quinn!"

The scream echoed through his head, making his brain rattle and his ears ache, and then silence. Deafening silence. It all felt like a dream.

He could feel the pressure against his side. The blonde wanted to pull away from it, but the blackness came quicker than he could react.

.

.

Rachel was beside herself as she paced in the waiting room of the nearest hospital. This couldn't be happening, not again. She could feel herself beginning to wheeze.

"Rachel, sweetie, you have to calm down," her father urged through the cell phone that was pressed between her ear and shoulder.

"Quinn…Daddy," she whimpered.

"I know baby, we're on the way, just hang tight. You know Quinn will make it through this," he tried to assure.

There were other hurried words. To Rachel they all blurred together.

Thankfully, Kurt swiped the phone from her and talked to Leroy. "She's fine…I mean, physically she's fine…mentally, well you heard her…" he mumbled into the phone.

.

.

Two agonizing hours were spent in that horrid waiting room and Rachel wasn't feeling any better.

How could she? Quinn might be dead.

"He's not dead," Kurt interjected, making Rachel frown. Apparently she was voicing her thoughts out loud.

Just then, a doctor came through the doors and Rachel started to panic. It was too soon. The surgery couldn't possibly be over…Quinn must be…

"Mrs. Fabray, I'm Dr. Alexer," he said, a blank expression on his face.

.

.

Rachel settled into the chair bedside the hospital bed, choking back a sob. Quinn looked so broken, but it wasn't nearly as bad as she assumed.

"_Our biggest concern is head trauma…"_

"…_the physical wounds are minimal…"_

"…_might have memory lost….might not wake up…"_

Rachel leaned her head against a sturdy shoulder, her tears slipping down her cheeks as she gripped desperately to a familiar pale hand.

"Quinn…baby please…" she whispered brokenly, looking at the bandage the encased a blonde head of hair.

.

.

It went on like that day after day. Leroy and Hiram had arrived only a few hours after the initial phone call and had dutifully been watching over her daughter as she grieved over her unconscious spouse.

Kurt tried to be helpful, but he couldn't just take off work to be with Rachel and was incredibly grateful for the Berry men.

One day…then two…then three…

A week had passed with no sign of Quinn's health improving.

"…_our tests show little activity…"_

"_The possibility of waking is slim…there's not enough brain activity…"_

Rachel seemed to deteriorate the longer Quinn was comatose and now the doctors were certain he couldn't wake. It broke her heart.

.

.

Three more weeks passed and at the doctors insisting she prepare for the most horrible decision of her life.

"What is your decision?" the doctor asked gently.

They had already given her the facts. Low chance of survival. Only being kept alive by machines. Little brain activity.

She gave the doctor a slight nod, gripping Quinn's hand tighter. He turned his back to her and gently turned the dials.

"Quinn Fabray, you listen to me. I am your wife and you are not going to leave me. We have our whole lives ahead of us. Wake up now," Rachel demanded as sternly as she could, her voice quivering. Hiram gently gripped her shoulder from behind.

"Quinn, open your eyes," the little brunette commanded her voice getting louder.

"Honey…"

"Don't!" she cried, jerking away from her father's gentle touch.

"Quinn, you have to listen to me, I'm your wife and…"

"God Berry, do you ever stop yelling?"

.

.

The room went still. Was it real? That voice…that beautiful voice.

Rachel let out a sob, seeing Quinn's eyes shifting under their lids. "That's it baby," she whispered with a broken laugh, squeezing her hand around the blonde's.

"Get Dr. Takashi," Alexer demanded of one of the nurses, moving closer to the side of the bed and peering down at his patient.

"Quinn, can you hear me?" he asked.

"Yes," came the answer and those dormant eye lids fluttered open.

"Quinn!" Rachel cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at her lover. Her fathers embraced behind them, trying to hide their own tears.

Those hazel eyes squinted against the light, wincing as the doctor leaned over her.

"I'm in the hospital again…" the blonde commented with a frown. Rachel looked confused at the "again", but ignored it. Quinn was awake!

She wanted to lean over and kiss her spouse senseless, but suddenly there was all this movement.

The second doctor entered the room and Rachel was pried away from her lover. "Wait!"

"Please just hang on Mrs. Fabray," the doctors pleaded, hovering over Quinn and checking all of her vitals.

"My head…" Quinn groaned.

"Just give us a moment Quinn. You've just awakened from a coma," one doctor assured.

"All vitals are good," a nurse announced.

.

.

It had only been about fifteen minutes that Quinn was awake, but it was fifteen minutes of pure bliss to Rachel. Hearing that perfect voice, seeing those beautiful eyes…it was like heaven. Even as the nurses held her back, she had cried happily in her father's arm.

The final word was Quinn was not only going to live, but had little to no lasting effect from any brain damage.

Of course, they hadn't been able to do a full evaluation in fifteen minutes, but the prospect seemed good.

.

.

Rachel gingerly sat on the edge of the bed, her legs hanging off, but her body turned toward Quinn. She gently stroked her fingers along a pale forehead.

As if on cue, her lids fluttered.

"Hey you," Rachel whispered, trying to control the giddy excitement that bubbled up in her chest at the sight of those eyes she had missed so much.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Quinn questioned in a raspy voice.

It was always the same questions "W_hy are you here?_", "_What happened?_", or "_Where's everyone else?"_

Rachel had no idea who everyone else was, but she cherished just hearing that melodic voice for a minute or so before Quinn slipped back into slumber.

"Let me get you some water," Rachel said gently. She moved over and grabbed a cup, before filling it from the pitcher the nurses had left.

Sitting on the bed once more, she brought the cup to Quinn's lips. The blonde eyed her carefully before accepting the sip.

"How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?"

Quinn looked like she might try to shake her head, but paused. "No… just tired…"

"That's normal baby, you're healing," Rachel assured, gently dragging the back of her fingers along Quinn's cheek.

The blonde shied away from the action with a wince, since she didn't dare move her head. Rachel frowned.

"Look…I appreciate you being here, but I'm a little confused…"

"Baby…"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Quinn interjected, staring into Rachel's eyes with defiant look. Rachel's brows arched on her forehead.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I know we're supposed to be friends or whatever, but you're kind of weirding me out," Quinn scoffed.

.

.

It hit her like a ton of bricks. Quinn wasn't the same.

She paged the nurse, worrying her lower lip as Quinn was starting to drift off again. Instead of the nurse, she was greeted with Dr. Alexer a few minutes later.

"Rachel, how is Quinn?" he asked, noting the woman's worried expression.

"Doctor…I don't think Quinn remembers everything," she told him, obviously concerned. He frowned a bit and looked over at the sleeping Quinn. Moving over, he checked the different monitors.

"I'm sorry to say this, but memory loss is a very common occurrence after a head injury…"

"But…"

"It may only be temporary. Disorientation after waking is normal…"

.

.

It wasn't temporary.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated. Please be sure to include any questions/concerns.

The likelihood that this story will be updated on a regular basis is slim. I do plan on working on it when I can, but I might not be updating consistently.


	2. Chapter 2: We're Married

Welcome to chapter 2!

**Author's Note**:

I just wanted to say that the rest of the story will not be written in the same format as the first chapter. That was basically the set up.

Chapter 2 Rating: **PG**

* * *

**Chap. Recap :**

_"Doctor…I don't think Quinn remembers everything," she told him, obviously concerned. He frowned a bit and looked over at the sleeping Quinn. Moving over, he checked the different monitors._

_"I'm sorry to say this, but memory loss is a very common occurrence after a head injury…"_

_"But…"_

_"It may only be temporary. Disorientation after waking is normal…"_

* * *

**Lost in Time: Chapter 2**

The room was dark, as it usually was. It was quickly discovered that she was sensitive to light and thankfully, the doctors insisted the lights be kept on dim. But that left her with little to figure out what time of day it was. She shifted, her head aching at the movement and she grimaced. Her fingers gingerly flitted along her side checking the status of her bruises.

Apparently being in a coma for three weeks gave the body ample time to heal and she was left with little more than bruises. It was definitely better than the last crash, at least pain wise.

There was a gentle snore beside her and she turned her head just enough to be able to see Rachel. The little brunette had managed to curl herself into one of the hospital chairs which looked about as comfortable as sleeping on a porcupine. Quinn sighed softly as she watched her sleep. Sure, Rachel was her friend but she was always here. The blonde wasn't even sure if the girl had gone home at any point.

Quinn knew something was up, but the doctors and Rachel weren't very forthcoming with information. She figured they were waiting till she could actual stay awake for more than a few minutes to bestow her with whatever the issue was. Huffing out a breath, she turned her eyes up to the ceiling, trying in vain to remember the crash. She wondered if maybe she should give up driving altogether.

.

.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she heard Rachel stir. The blonde panicked a little. Did she close her eyes and pretend she was sleeping? Or face her "friend" and the awkwardness? Quinn was so caught up in worrying about what to do; the decision was made for her when Rachel sat up. She rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hand before her eyes focused on Quinn.

"Oh, you're awake," Rachel whispered, looking happy. Quinn tried not to cringe.

"Are you okay? You're not hurting are you?" she asked worriedly, noting the time was just passed five in the morning. She shifted herself onto the edge of Quinn's bed, gazing down at her.

The blonde licked her lips, avoiding eye contact. "I'm fine," she said after a moment.

The two sat in silence, Rachel studying her while Quinn studied the ceiling. Quinn twitched in surprise when she felt warm fingertips against her cheek and spared a fleeting glance at Rachel. "You look better. You have more color," Rachel commented gently, carefully brushing her fingertips along Quinn's cheek.

Quinn could feel it welling up in her chest. The urge to rapid fire questions always came on with little warning. She fought it, but couldn't win.

"What's going on Rachel?" she asked, her voice a little rough.

Rachel looked at her with curious eyes. "You were in a car…"

"No," Quinn interrupted, piercing Rachel with her gaze, "what are you and the doctors not telling me?"

The question made Rachel's eyes widened and she might have gotten by with shrugging the question off if it wasn't for the anguish in her gaze. Quinn's brow furrowed as she watched Rachel looked away from her, visibly upset. Was it that bad? She was sure the doctors had told her she was making a great recovery.

"I don't know…how to…"

Rachel trailed off, obviously searching for words. She sighed deeply and gripped at the blanket lying over Quinn. The doctor's had warned her that Quinn would be curious. Problem was, she didn't know what to say.

"Quinn, we're…"

"Mrs. Fabray," a nurse interrupted quietly from the door. Rachel immediately looked up as if she was the one being addressed and Quinn resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of course Rachel would but in. And since when was she a Mrs.?

"I just wanted to let you know the doctor will be here in a few minutes," the nurse told them.

"Thank you," Rachel said softly. She turned and smiled sadly down at Quinn, her dark eyes flickered with hurt. "Maybe we should wait for the doctor," she suggested.

Quinn really had no choice, but to agree, seeing how Rachel was obviously shutting off. She clenched her jaw. The girl was so infuriating sometimes. Here she was, bed ridden from a car crash and Rachel didn't even have the decency to tell her what the hell was going on. She blew out a frustrated breath.

Rachel's lips quirked up at the sound. "Don't be angry," she chided gently.

Quinn glanced up at her, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Things are complicated bab…Quinn," Rachel corrected herself quickly.

.

.

The lights slowly brightened as the doctor entered the room, causing Quinn to squint. A better look at Rachel showed her to be slightly pale and obviously exhausted. Quinn bit her lip to keep from commenting.

Rachel shifted to the chair beside the bed as the doctor approached them. "Good morning Rachel, Quinn. How are we doing this morning?" he asked, though his question was obviously directed at Quinn.

"Fine," she answered, deciding being stubborn was the best way to get the information she needed. Doctor Alexer smiled kindly. "Fine as in no pain?"

Quinn nodded her head the little bit she could mutely.

"Very good. I think we are well on our way to getting you home," he told her, checking her vitals.

Rachel fidgeted in the chair, knowing Quinn was just waiting for information. She worried her lower lip.

"Quinn is wanting some more information," Rachel finally said, unable to bare the silence. The doctor glanced at her, before looking to Quinn. The two stared each other down for a moment, making Rachel uncomfortable.

"What did you want to know?" the doctor finally asked and Rachel expelled a breath in relief. Quinn hesitated, glancing at Rachel as best she could while laying down.

"You guys aren't telling me something," she said firmly. Alexer just smiled and looked to Rachel for a moment.

"You're right. We were waiting until you were feeling better and could completely comprehend what we are saying. You seem to be doing just fine, so I think you're ready," he said and gave a pointed look to Rachel, obviously to encourage her to speak. The little brunette felt her palms sweat and gulped down some air, before standing.

She moved closer to the bed and looked down at Quinn. Rachel was met with familiar hazel eyes, set in a determined gaze. "Quinn, we're married," she all but blurted.

It was like everything stopped. The air was sucked out of the room and Quinn's eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly her heart was pounding in her chest and her gaze flickered to the doctor for confirmation. His face was set in a slightly amused, but reassuring smile.

The laughter bubbled up before she could stop it and she barely even noticed Rachel huffing. "We're…what? Rachel…you're…that's not even…" she wheezed through her giggles, but the doctor wasn't laughing. And the realization slowly stuck in.

"What the fu…"

"Quinn Fabray!"

.

.

So she was married to Rachel Berry. Her! Quinn Fabray, was married to Rachel freaking Berry. Lucy Quinn Fabray was married to Rachel Barbra Berry! What in the world?!

Quinn expelled a breath. It had been hours since the announcement and she kept repeating it over and over in her mind. But for God's sake, how was she married to Rachel?

When the doctor realized that Quinn was obviously overwhelmed by the situation, he had gently suggested Rachel let it sink in before going and further. Rachel, obviously disgruntled, had promptly left. Quinn was actually surprised she hadn't ranted on her way out, but the storm out was a little comforting…familiar.

But now she was watching some stupid t.v. show about teens getting pregnant, she snorted a little. She really was a masochistic. And waiting for Rachel was return. So she could accept…well kind of accept…that her and Rachel might be married. Things happen right?

Quinn grumbled a bit, sinking further down on her pillow. No time to acknowledge your sexually then when you're ex-enemy is telling you you're married. Suddenly she was scrutinizing every encounter she and Rachel had ever had. Sure, she was starting to come to terms with the fact that she, maybe, looked at woman more often than men. But Rachel? Really?

She huffed and wished she could turn on her side, but the doctors were still insisting she kept her head in the same position. This was turning out to be a ridiculous day. She even entertained the thought she was delusional. Maybe she was still in a coma. When she pinched her arm it sure felt real though…

.

.

"Quinn, I think we need to go about this as…."

"How the hell are we married?" Quinn interjected, staring up at her. Rachel puffed out her cheeks and glared at her.

"First of all, language and secondly, don't interrupt. It's rude and…"

"Berry," Quinn intentionally cut her off, a smirk on her lips. Rachel looked infuriated.

"Don't you dare, Mister!" Rachel huffed, her hands on her hips. Quinn arched her brows. Mister? Was she joking?

"Mister?" Quinn spoke her thoughts.

Rachel seemed to falter and she suddenly looked so small. Her lower lip caught between her teeth and she worried it nervously while her fingers fidgeted. Quinn gazed at her in confusion.

"Rachel?"

"Look…let's just…Let me tell you what happened…" Rachel urged, her voice pleading.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading!

The reviews and follows on the first chapter were amazing and I'd just like to thank you guys. Hopefully updates will be more forthcoming.

Please feel free to review or message me with all your questions/concerns. Also, please let me know what you'd like to see in the next chapter. =)


	3. Chapter 3: We Meet Again

Welcome to chapter 3!

**Author's Note**:

Yikes! Months without an update. That's just kind of ridiculous, but life is crazy and I'm just now getting to this with a clear head. Hopefully I'll be more motivated to update with fic more often, but please don't hold your breath. Sorry =(

.

I debated hard about how to handle this back and forth between past and present. I hope it works and doesn't come off as confusing or disjointed. This is another chapter where pronouns are a little confusing since it's moving between Quinn and Rachel's perceptions.

Also, things are a little AU, but some elements of the show will still be thrown in there.

Chapter 3 Rating: **PG**

Spoiler Alert: **up to** **4x16 "Feud"**

* * *

**Chap. Recap:**

_"Don't you dare, Mister!" Rachel huffed, her hands on her hips._

_"Mister?" Quinn spoke her thoughts._

_"Rachel?"_

_"Look…let's just…Let me tell you what happened…" Rachel urged, her voice pleading._

* * *

**Lost in Time: Chapter 3**

{New York, February 2014}

NYADA was heaven for Rachel. Sure, the apartment her and Kurt shared wasn't the greatest. And there was still this horrible popularity contest going on, like some sick repeat of high school. Then there were crazy teachers and even crazier students. But Rachel took it all in stride.

She belonged here. Here in New York. Here at NYADA. Even approaching the end of her second year, she still loved it.

"Kurt!" she called into the apartment, her voice echoing against the walls. "I'm going to the store, do you need anything?"

When his only response was a high-pitched scoffing sound, Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed open the door.

She wrapped her coat tight around herself and held fast to her purse. Lima was colder around this time of year than New York, but the wind in the big city always seemed to get to her. Even dressed for winter weather the wind could chill you.

So she hurried along the side walk, glad she had forgone heels since there was a light sheen of snow covering the concrete. The little grocery store was just a block away.

* * *

He really was a masochist. That was the only way he could describe himself for walking down this street. He knew better then to be so careless, but maybe that was the point…Maybe he wanted to run into someone he knew.

Having sex with Santana had been an awakening. Not a sexual awakening, but something within him had snapped. Every stray feeling he had ever dismissed became the focal point of his soul and everything seemed so obvious suddenly.

So here he was a year later, passing as a man and living in one of the few cities where he could give away his identity in.

It had been a hard choice to go to New York, but the writing internship was just too good to turn down. He loved Yale, but he had started to yearn for more and this was his opportunity. Of course, he had to consider that even with how huge New York was, there were still people there that used to know him.

And being Quinn Fabray, he just had to walk down the one street that he was most likely to get caught on.

A gust of wind rushed over her from the side and Rachel shivered against the cold. Maybe today wasn't such a good day for shopping. But they were out of cream cheese. How was she supposed to nourish herself with a delectable bagel in the morning without cream cheese?

She rounded the corner in a hurry, trying to escape the southward bound wind. The shop was right there and she sped to a jog for a few steps to reach it. Her hand reached for the door, but it was already open by the time she looked up.

.

.

He had seen her scurry around the corner, gripping tight to her jacket and obviously shivering against the wind. It stopped him in his tracks. Just his luck…he should have known better. But after a year of no contact, his heart jumped a little and an excited nervousness settled over him.

She wasn't looking. Her face was turned toward the ground. He could slip by her without being seen and relish that he got a glimpse of her for a moment.

His body was never very good at listening to his brain though.

He stepped up to the door that she was quickly and obviously approaching. His heart hammered hard against his chest, against the binder that hid his breasts, and he reached for the door.

What kind of insane person was he?

She'd know…the second she looked up, she'd know…

It terrified him. Yet it didn't stop him from pulling that glass door open and holding it for her.

She arrived in front of him, her hand out stretched, before she realized the door had already been opened. And like in slow motion, like some scene out of the movies, her eyes turned up and locked on his face.

.

.

"Quinn?" she breathed, confusion written all over her features. She looked different. And it wasn't just the shorter hair or the redness of her cheeks from being in the cold.

He shivered at the name. "Long time no see,"

And her voice…low and raspy, more so than it used to be. But it was Quinn, unmistakably Quinn.

A squeal left her lips before she could stop herself and she flung herself at her former friend. The blonde stumbled back with the force of her embrace, but she hardly cared. Quinn Fabray was here! In New York!

Her arms slipped arm Quinn's neck with ease, holding her close. She pressed up onto her toes to settle her face near the blonde's neck.

It was exquisite really. His arms encircled that tiny waist and held the girl against him reverently. Embracing Rachel was just as good as he remembered…maybe better.

But before he could worry that even through their layers of winter gear Rachel might feel the flatness of his chest, the little brunette was pulling back and gazing up at him with an expression of pure glee. It warmed his heart.

"What are you…why are you here?" Rachel asked, her fingers wrapped around his jacket on his shoulders. "Why didn't you call?"

And suddenly Rachel face was sad. A mix of anguish and confusion, but mostly hurt. He hadn't seen or talked to her in a year. He'd failed to return any of her phone calls, e-mails, text messages, letters…Rachel Berry had always been committed to their tentative friendship.

"Rachel I…" he choked on his words. Now she looked furious.

"I get that we weren't that close, but how dare you not respond to me! And now you show up in my city…my street! You have some nerve Quinn Fabray!" she ranted, her eyes fiery.

He whined a little as she poked her finger near his collarbone, punctuating her point.

"Rachel…"

"I've waited all this time and then you just show up out of the blue!"

"I'm sorr…"

"You know I didn't have many friends and you were always so special to me!"

"Rach…"

"I mean really, did you ever stop to think…"

"God, Berry do you ever stop yelling?"

His exasperated tone managed to stop her rant and the fire in her eyes dimmed a little. She gazed up at him with the wounded expression, the one he had been running from for years. His chest ached slightly at the sight.

"Look, Rachel, I'm sorry," he said evenly, his voice rumbling low in his throat. His eyes met hers' with all the confidence he could muster. "I've been dealing with a lot,"

She regarded Quinn standing before her, true remorse in the blonde's eyes. Her instinct was to rant more, tell her just how unfair Quinn had been to her, but all the words died on her tongue. There was something so different about her.

"Were you looking for me?" she asked, her voice timid.

"I…"

"You're on my street after all," Rachel pointed out, the toe of her shoe scuffing against the snowy pavement. Quinn seemed to be choking on words again, her face red with a blush.

Was he really that see through?

* * *

Thanks for reading!

**Review Responses:**

Lu,

I appreciate you keep checking back to this story and I know there are some readers waiting for more. My life is just crazy and I really can't update as much as I'd like. Hopefully things will smooth out a little and give me some time for this story.

.

Emri,

I hope this chapter gives you a little peak at how they how they got together =P

.

All readers,

I just wanted to thank you all for your support and reviews. I really appreciate them. =)


End file.
